


Problem-solving

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Izzy, F/F, POV Clary Fray, Smut, Sub!Clary, Week 17: Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Clary has some issues keeping her hands to herself.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Ficletinstruments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Problem-solving

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

Clary scraped her nails over the wall, trying to hold onto something, anything. It was so much. So many feelings. So many touches all over her body. Teeth marks on her neck and earlobes, hickeys on her collarbone, flaming red stripes on her back. She loved it. 

Izzy had marked her as hers. She had made sure that anyone who would see Clary, would know she was taken. 

“Careful,” Izzy snickered, “or that wall will have more scratches than your back.” Clary whimpered. She wasn’t allowed to clutch the sheets, couldn’t touch Izzy either and now Izzy didn’t even let her touch the wall. What  _ was _ she supposed to do with her hands?

Frustration took over and Clary’s hands found their way to Izzy. Her fingers stroked over the fabric of Izzy’s top, then over the waistband of her jeans and eventually, they found the warm, soft skin of Izzy’s waist.

Clary soon realized her mistake when Izzy stopped all movements. Every kiss, tiny lick, and sharp bite was taken away and Izzy looked at her with a fire in her eyes that momentarily scared her. 

“Sorry!” Clary exclaimed as she put her hands down on the mattress, where they belonged. 

“You know,” Izzy grabbed her wrists and pinned them down right above her head, “maybe you’re not capable of restraining yourself.” She pretended to think about it. “No, I don’t think you are. I should help you with that.” 

Clary’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m just gonna have to use my hands for holding you down, can’t use them for anything more pleasurable if you don’t behave.”

“But--”

Clary stopped talking when she saw the way Izzy looked at her. This was dangerous ground. One more misstep and she could forget the pleasure she was hoping for. 

“I promise I’ll be good.” Clary tried again. She felt the grip on her wrists loosen and sighed.  _ Finally _ . Izzy’s hands roamed over her chest again, flicking her nipples on their way down, down, down,  _ oh fuck _ . How was she so good at this? Clary lost herself in the movement of Izzy’s fingers, in her teasing touches and smoldering words of promise. Fuck, she loved Izzy’s hands and her  _ tongue _ ,  _ oh _ !

Was she even saying this out loud? It didn’t matter because even if she wasn’t, Izzy was reading her mind, giving her pleasure in all the ways Clary desired. Touching her in the exact spots she knew would turn Clary into the puddle she is now. 

So. Good. Need. More.  _ Please _ .

Izzy stopped. 

_ “Nooo”  _ Clary almost cried of desperation. Why did she stop? It felt so good, please come back.

“You promised me to behave, baby. You’re not allowed to touch me.” Izzy said, suspiciously calm. 

Clary closed her eyes in defeat, knowing she wouldn’t get what she wanted now that she messed up a second time. 

Her eyes shot wide open again when she felt the rope slide around her wrists.

“Good thing there’s a solution for everything.”


End file.
